Je tombe et on me rattrape
by Ayame-yui
Summary: Harry se sent inutile depuis la fin de la guerre et il sombre encore plus chaque jour mais quelqu'un sera là pour lu. Fin de la guerre Voldemort est mort ainsi que Dumby et Snape toujours en vie.
1. Chapter 1

Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à JK.

Petite précision: Snape est toujours vivant.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1.<strong>

La guerre était fini depuis quelques jours déjà. La lumière avait gagné cette guerre grâce à leur Élu. Voldemort était enfin parti brûler en enfer. Les mangemorts,,,,quelques uns s'étaient rendus pour échapper à la peine maximal, d'autre avaient rejoins la lumière pour espérer échapper à Azkaban et le reste, les plus fous, s'étaient échappés et continuaient de tuer au nom du seigneur des ténèbres. C'étaient cela qui étaient traqués par les Aurors.

Mais ces fous ne nous concernes pas dans cette histoire. Non cette histoires concerne l'Elu, le Survivant, le Héros,,,Harry Potter.

Harry avait réussit à tuer le lord noir mais pas s'en mal. Il en gardait des cicatrises mais surtout des séquelles mentales, très profondes toujours béantes, il n'avait pas espoirs que ces blessures là ne se referment un jour.

Enfin il avait plus espoir. Pendant la guerre son amitié avec Ron et Hermoine était à son apogée. Le trio était vraiment inséparables. Malgré l'ombre de Voldemort qui planait au dessus d'eux, Harry avait une part de bonheur avec ses amis et il savait qu'il allait pouvoir surmonter toute ses blessures avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ses amis...Ron et Hermione s'étaient avoués leur amour et ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Harry n'était pas en colère contre eux, c'était normal, il les comprenait. Mais ses amis leur ne lui faisait plus attention du tout. Il était devenu un étranger à leur bonheur. Tous les autres aussi étaient perdu dans leur bonheur et même les serpentards avec Blaise qui s'affichait librement avec Pansy.

Harry lui était seul, mais il ne voulait rien montrer de sa souffrance, il ne voulait pas de la pitié de ses anciens amis. Alors il se cachait, il cachait son état. État de plus en plus catastrophique.

Lors de la chasse au ortrucs il avait vu et fait beaucoup de chose. Il avait vu les goblins de gingotts morts, il avait lui même du tuer des gens. Il avait vu sa maison toujours en ruine et la tombe de ses parents. Il y avait aussi eu la mort de Sirus et lors de la guerre beaucoup de ses camardes dont un des jumeaux Wisley. Il n'y arrivait toujours pas a y croire. Sans oublier les images que Voldemort lui avait envoyé avant de mourir.

Alors il vivait avec ses cauchemars toutes les nuits. Il avait mis des sorts de silence autours de son lit pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades et surtout pour ne pas répondre à leurs questions. Il se nourrissait de moins en moins, il jouait plus avec sa nourriture plutôt que de la manger. Le matin il sautait le petit déjeuné en prétextant qu'il voulait plutôt dormir. En faite il se couchait à 10 heure du soir comme tout le monde mais il savait que vers trois heures du matin il serait réveillé. Alors il allait se promener et à 6h30 il était de retour dans son lit ni vu ni connu.

Pour faire simple, il se laissait mourir lentement. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il était l'arme pour tuer Voldemort et il avait fini cette tache. Que lui restait-il ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Quel était son avenir ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne voulait pas devenir Aurors, il ne voulait pas travailler avec ces chiens du ministère et il ne voulait pas retourner dans le monde moldu. Il se sentait bien dans le monde des sorciers. Il ne savait pas,,,il ne savait plus. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de raison de vivre.

Les professeurs étaient très surpris du comportement d'Harry. En effet il était devenu un bon élève même en potion ce qui énervait profondément Snape qui, malgré la guerre, aimait toujours retirer des points au Survivant.

Harry jouait la comédie à merveille, même Snape et la gentil Macgonagal avait rien remarqué. Enfin pas si à merveille que ça car une et une seule personne avait remarqué le dépérissement d'Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy. Plus serpentard tu meurs. Draco avait bien changé après la guerre. Il avait perdu son masque d'aristo coincé. Durant la guerre il avait changé de camps trahissant son père. Il ne voulait pas devenir mangemort mais avec un père pareil, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Mais lors de la bataille final il avait enfin eu le choix, retourner voir son père ou rester avec Snape qui avait bien rit au nez de Voldemort lorsque celui-ci avait compris que son cher mangemort Snape était en faite un espion de l'ordre. Draco avait suivit son parrain. Il avait été pardonné de son « égarement ». Quand à son père, il avait témoigné pour lui et avait reçus le baiser du détraqueur.

Bref à la table des serpentards on pouvait entendre des rires francs et non moqueur. Être serpentard n'était plus vu comme un fardeau.

Draco avait changé d'une autre façon, il s'assumait. Avec son père sa vie était toute tracée, être mangemort, épouser une femme fille de magemort et de bonne famille et de reproduire la race Malfoy. Mais Draco n'aimait pas vraiment les femmes, lui préférait les hommes. Et ça jamais il ne l'aurait dit à son père. Il pouvait prendre du bon temps avec des hommes bien fait de poudlard. Mais que des histoires sans lendemain, mais Draco aimerait bien trouver quelqu'un, il voulait prendre soin d'un homme. Enfin il avait encore jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il voulait repartir de poudlard avec son homme.

Le blond regardait Potty. Oui malgré ce changement Draco prenait plaisir a garder ces petits noms stupides et le dit Potty en faisait de même. Ce n'était plus de la méchanceté comme au début c'était juste de l'amusement. Donc Draco regardait la table des griffons et plus particulièrement Potty. Pour eux tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Beaucoup, enfin la plus part, des griffons étaient en couple et de tout les genre. Plus d'hétéro que de gay. Mais il y en avait tout de même. Mais la palme des couples gay revenait au serpentard.

Donc le serpentard observait saint Potty. Quand on le regardait sans faire attention, on voyait un jeune homme souriant, un peu fatigué et un peu maigre. Mais Potty avait toujours était trop fin à cause de ces moldus. Mais Draco ne faisait pas seulement que regarder. Il voyait que Potter semblait pas simplement un peu fatigué mais complètement épuisé. Aussi il semblait plus maigre qu'à l'habitude. Pour cause il ne venait plus au petit déjeuné et jouait plus avec la nourriture que de la manger. Potty serait-il anorexique ? Le blond savait que non. Il y avait autre chose mais quoi ?

Le blond n'était pas surprit d'observer un griffon, il s'était déjà amusé avec l'un d'entre eux un jour. Il n'y avait plus de méchanceté entre les deux maisons autre fois rivales. Et Potty commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Et si Malfoy s'inquiétait pour Potty c'est que ce n'était pas bénin et ça Draco le savait, il allait découvrir le secret de Potter.

9h- les cachots- cours de potion- professeur Snape.

Snape était énervé, Potter avait encore réussit sa potion ! Il ne pouvait plus lui enlever de points ni pour le ratage de potion ni pour le fait d'arriver en retard car Potter était à l'heure et même plus en avance ! Quelque chose n'allait pas chez ce garçon et Serverus le savait. Peut être était-il harcelé par Draco. Il avait remarqué que son filleule observait avec beaucoup d'attention Harry. Mais connaissant Draco, Snape savait que ce n'était pas ça.

- « Monsieur Malfoy vous viendrez me voir après les cours ». Dit simplement Snape et personne ne s'étonna de cette annonce.

- « Bien professeur ». Répondit docilement le blond.

Le cours se termina et Draco resta à la fin du cours pour parler à son parrain.

- «Tu voulais me parler Sev' ? »

- « Tout à fait Draco, que ce passe t-il entre toi et Potter ? »

- « Rien pourquoi ? »

- « Tu n'est pas discret mon cher. »

- « C'est pas ce que tu crois. »

- « Et donc, tu m'expliques ? »

- « Je m'inquiète pour Potty. »

- « Toi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour Potter ? » Snape fronça les sourcils pour que Draco s'inquiète il fallait vraiment qu'il y est quelque chose.

- « Ouais,,,,t'as pas remarqué ? Il arrive à l'heure, il a de super note dans tout les cours, même les tiens. Il est épuisé et il mange quasiment rien. Il saute le petit dej et pour les autres repas il joue plus avec son assiette qu'autre chose. Il fait semblant d'aller bien avec tout le monde. Je suis sur qu'il se passe quelque chose. »

- « Je vois... Mais je ne peux rien faire s'il ne dit rien. »

- « Oui je sais Sev' je vais me rapprocher de lui. »

- « Avec les griffons ? »

- « J'ai déjà couché avec des griffons Sev'. »

- « Tu as déjà couché avec beaucoup de monde Draco. »

- « Ça te dérange? »

- « Non tu fais ce que tu veux. »

- « Bon j'y vais je vais être en retard Sev'. »

- « Bien a ce soir donc. »

- « Oui. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Draco partit pour son prochain cours. Snape lui réflechisait à la situation. En y repensant c'est vrai que Potter semblait différent. Et il ne pouvait plus lui enlever de points et ça, ça l'agacé au plus haut point. Enfin il allait laisser faire Draco, il avait confiance en lui.

Draco passa sa journée à espionner Harry. Il était attentif à tous les cours, il souriait faussement à ses amis et il ne mangea quasiment rien au repas du midi et du soir. Et il semblait toujours aussi épuisé. En faite plus ça allait, plus sa santé se dégradée. Et le pire est que ces soit disant amis ne remarquaient rien. Absolument rien. Ils se contentaient des faux sourires d'Harry et se comblaient dans leur propres bonheurs sans s'occuper de leur ami qui avait vraiment besoin d'eux.

De son coté Harry ne se sentait pas très bien, il couvrait sûrement quelque chose. Il avait froid et avait mal à la tête. Enfin c'est pas grave, il pensait à une plaie qui s'était infectée, il vérifierait ça tout à l'heure. Oui une plaie. Depuis quelque temps il trouvait une certaine échappatoire. Il se faisait de petite plaie sur les bras ou sur les cuisses. Enfin petites,,,elles devenaient de plus en plus grandes au fils des jours. Lorsqu'il se coupait et qu'il voyait le sang s'échapper il se sentait normal, et non plus comme une arme qu'on a utilisé et qu'on jette à la fin d'une guerre. Et ces plaies il les soignaient à peine, la douleur restait plus longtemps et il se sentait vivant.

A la fin du cours il alla vite fait au toilette pour vérifier ses plaies et aucunes n'étaient infectée. Pourtant il avait de la fièvre et un sacré maux de tête, il se demandait s'il n' était pas tombé malade. Il sortit des toilettes il tomba nez à nez avec un Draco Malfoy. Le dit Draco remarqua tout de suite que Potter avait de la fièvre. Ils étaient tout seuls alors il allait être gentil.

- « Saint Potty serait-il malade ? » Demanda Draco

- « Peut être Draco. » Répondit simplement Harry.

Le blond cru faire un arrêt cardiaque, Potter l'avait appeler par son prénom,il devait vraiment être malade. Car malgré la guerre et le rapprochement des maisons, les deux ennemis, plus si ennemi que ça, avaient continué leur petit jeux. Mais ce jeux qui était méchant était devenu gentil, de simple petite taquinerie.

- « Tu es malade Potter ? » S'inquiéta Draco

Le dit Potter haussa les épaules avant de reprendre sa marche vers son dortoir. Il avait envie d'une seul chose : dormir, même si ces quelques mots avec Draco avaient été agréables. Il fit quelques pas mais il fut pris d'un vertige et se retient au mur. Le blond avait remarqué que le brun avait quelque difficulté à marcher, il l'avait vu faiblir encore plus et il eu juste le temps de soutenir le Héros.

- «Tu es brûlant Potter ! Je t'emmène voir Pomfresh ! »

- « Non ! Pas l'infirmerie je t'en pris,,, »

Harry qui supplie, Dracco aurait tout vu ! »

- « Ha oui ? Et tu vas aller où avec cette fièvre ? »

- « Mon dortoir,,,, »

- « Ouais puis je te laisse mourir de ta fièvre, je suis sur que tu vas pas te soigner »

- « Pas l'infirmerie ! »

- « Ok ok calme toi »

Draco se demandait pourquoi le Griffons ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie. Il cachait quelque chose ou il avait peur de l'infirmière ? Enfin il ne pouvais pas le laisser dans le couloir ni aller chez les griffons non plus. Il remercia la veille Macgonagal de lui avoir laissé sa place de préfet en chef, il avait donc sa chambre privée. Mais le temps qu'il réfléchissait le brun s'était endormi ou évanoui dans ses bras.

- « Tu fais chier Potter. »

* * *

><p>On veut la suite?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2.<strong>

Draco le porta à l'aide d'un levicorpus et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Heureusement, il ne croisa personne. Il posa le brun dans son lit et soupira en le regardant. Et maintenant il faisait quoi ? Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas emmener à l'infirmerie ? Ha oui ! Le griffon l'avait supplié de ne pas y aller. Bref il le regarda un instant. Le brun frissonnait et transpirait. Draco jura en disant qu'il allait devoir changer ses superbes draps en soie. Il n'est pas un Malfoy pour rien, et à ce niveau là, il n'avait pas changé.

Bref il allait devoir s'occuper de Potter. En faite ça ne l'embêtait pas vraiment, il râlait juste pour la forme. Mais il devait agir, le brun frissonnait de plus en plus fort et il fronçait fortement les sourcils.

Draco commença par lui enlever ses lunettes et il posa sa main sur son front, il était vraiment brûlant. Il regarda de plus prés son visage. Potter avait les joues creusées et des cernes sous les yeux. Il faisait peine à voir et Draco n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Les vêtements de Potter étaient trempés. Il décida de le changer. Il sorti un pyjama de soie vert léger, on est un serpentard ou on ne l'est pas ! Il invoqua une bassine d'eau froide ainsi qu'un linge.

Il déshabilla doucement Potter et sursauta de surprise et de dégoût. Potter se mutilait et pas que sur les bras. Il regarda un petit moment le corps de Potter. Il était blanc marquer de coupures plus ou moins grandes sur les bras et les cuisses, un corps plus petit que le sien et surtout maigre très maigre, beaucoup trop maigre.

Un violent tremblement de la part du corps de Potter leur ramena à la réalité. Il le lava avec l'eau froide, l'essuya et l'habilla et pour finir le coucha. Draco était choqué de ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait remarqué que le brun n'allait pas bien mais de là à se mutiler. Il était choqué, choqué que personne n'ai remarqué l'état de santé du griffon, de leur Sauveur. Ses sois disant meilleurs amis avaient rien vu du tout.

Harry dormait mais Draco savait qu'il avait mal. Lui ne pouvait rien faire mais son parrain si. Il décida dons d'aller chercher Severus. Il entra dans son bureau sans frapper et Severus râla contre son manque de manière. Draco décrivis rapidement les symptômes du griffon et lui raconta aussi ses mutilations. Serverus fronça les sourcils et prit quelque potion avant de retourner dans la chambre de préfet de Draco.

Harry s'était enfoui dans les couvertures lorsque Draco et son parrain entra dans la chambre.

- « Tu pouvais pas le mettre à l'infirmerie Draco ? »Demanda exaspéré le plus vieux qui enleva doucement la couette de sur Harry.

- « Attend il m'a supplié ! Tu te rend compte il m'a supplié ! »

- « Cri pas tu lui fait mal Draco ! »

En effet Harry avait mal à la tête et il le montrait bien en enserrant sa tête fortement dans ses mains.

- « Ha,,,, désolé. »

Severus examina le brun. Il était vraiment maigre, il était fatigué, il était brûlant et il avait une bonne trentaine de coupures plus ou moins grandes sur le corps. Il soupira, son filleule avait raison Potter allait mal, très mal. Pour l'instant il devait le soigner. Il fit boire avec beaucoup mal une potion pour la fièvre, une pour la douleur et une autre pour ses plaies. Le professeur de potion coucha bien le brun dans le lit du blond et se releva.

- « Tu sais quelque chose à propos de ça Draco ? »

- « Non je savait pas avant de le découvrir. Je voyais qu'il allait mal mais à ce point là,,, »

- « Tu crois qu'il c'est passé quelque chose ? »

- « Je ne sais pas,,,il ne s'est pas disputé avec ses amis. Je sais qu'il est plus avec la Wisley femelle mais d'après ce que j'ai comprit ils se sont séparés d'un accord à accord. D'après Granger c'est Harry qui a voulu la séparation. »

- « Tu sais beaucoup de chose. »

- « Au lit les griffons aux lits sont très bavards. »

- « Épargne moi ta vie sexuelle tu veux ? »

- « Tu es jaloux parce que toi tu n'en a pas Sev'. »

- « C'est ce que tu crois Draco. »

- « Sérieux ?! C'est qui ? »

- « Tu vas le réveiller. »

- « Allez répond ! »

- « Ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas et encore moins mes partenaires. »

- « Rabat-joie va ! »

- « Essaie de lui parler gentiment sinon il va se braquer. »

- « Attend tu me laisse Potter sur les bras, comme ça ? »

- « Et veille à le faire manger correctement, il sortira de cette chambre que quand il sera rétabli, je lui ferrait venir des affaires ». Expliqua simplement le plus vieux en sortant de la chambre.

«- Severus ! Par Salazard ! »

Draco râlait pour la forme. Pour lui ce n'était pas déplaisant de s'occuper d'Harry, bien au contraire, il en était content.

La marque des ténèbres. Il n'en a jamais voulu. Il avait été obligé de l'accepter. Il connaissait la sanction. Il aurait reçus l'avada et ce de la part de son propre père. Il ne voulait pas ça, il n'était pas comme son père ! Il avait donc décidé de jouer l'espion mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose avec son père sur le dos. Mais il avait réussit à les prévenir le jour de la guerre final et Poudlard avait pu se mettre en place. A peine la guerre débuté que Draco avait rejoins le camps de la lumière ce qui lui valu un formidable et vrai sourire de la part d'Harry. Le dernier vrai sourire qu'il avait vu sur son visage d'ange.

Harry dormis toute la journée et Draco était resté à ses côtés pour le surveiller. Sa fièvre avait bien tombé, Severus était passé pour lui donner deux trois fioles de potion. Le blond avait regardé par curiosité, les coupures du brun étaient toutes refermées. Il soupira de soulagement mais il avait peur de la réaction de Potter quand il verrait que toutes ses blessures étaient refermées sans aucune traces.

Harry lui se sentait bien. Il n'avait plus mal, il se sentait léger. Il se sentait à sa place. Il était sur quelque chose de confortable, de très doux mais aussi cette odeur. Il y avait cette odeur tellement agréable tout autour de lui. Une odeur masculine, un parfum, il en savait pas trop mais c'était tellement agréable, reposant et réconfortant. Il se laissa bercer par cette odeur si agréable à ses narines. Il dormit vraiment bien, sans aucun cauchemar, sans rêves, sans rien. Un simple sommeil réparateur.

Le blond veilla sur le brun toute la journée. Il dormait paisiblement semblant se remettre doucement de ses blessures physiques. Mais Dracco savait qu'il y avait aussi des blessures morales, il ne savait rien de celle la. Il aimerait les connaître pour pouvoir aider Potter. Il avait toujours penser que Potter était un gosse de riche avec un surplus d'amour et d'attention. Il s'était bien trompé sur ce coup là. Il était l'esclave de son oncle et sa tante.

En fin d'après-midi, le brin commença à se réveiller doucement et tranquillement. Le blond qui n'avait pas bouger l'observa et resta prés de lui. « On ne sait jamais avec Potter » pensa t-il.

Harry se réveilla et la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux se fut du vert. Du vert ? Il ne comprenait rien du tout. Le vert c'est serpentard, mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait chez les serpentards ? Dracco remarqua la perplexité sur le visage du brun, il décida d'éclairer la situation avant que Potter grille son cerveau en réfléchissant de trop.

- « Tu es dans ma chambre. » Expliqua simplement le blond.

Potter sursauta légèrement en reconnaissant la voix de Malfoy. Pour un garçon il avait une jolie voix que Potter pouvait reconnaître entre mille. Le brun tourna doucement la tête pour regarder Draco. Harry réalisa soudainement que l'odeur agréable était celle du blond, face à cette idée il rougit un peu, oubliant l'espace d'un instant pourquoi il était dans le lit de son soit disant ennemi. Mais il se reprit vite voyant le regard de Malfoy sur lui.

- « Qu'est ce que je fait ici ? » Demanda le plus petit.

- « Tu t'es évanoui et tu m'as supplié de ne pas t'emmener à l'infirmerie et je comprend pourquoi d'ailleurs. » Raconta le blond.

Harry paniqua. Malfoy avait vu ce qu'il avait fait sur son allait le dénoncer et il finirais à sainte Mnagouste ou pire il retournerait chez son oncle et sa tante.

- « C'est bon je dirais rien et Severus non plus, calme toi. » Essaya de rassurer le blond voyant la panique du brun.

- « Severus ? Snape ?! » Harry paniqua encore plus en entendant ça. La terreur des cahots était au courant de,,,de « ça ». Mais qu'allait-il faire ?

- « Contrairement a ce que tu crois stupide griffondor, les serpentards savent garder des secrets, allons calme toi à la fin. » Dit le blond exaspéré devant tant de panique.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Les serpentards gentil au grand cœur ? Ils avaient su que la maison serpentard était une « grande famille » mais il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter cela. Il regardait Dracco, qui était simplement habillé de son pantalon et de sa chemise. Il n'avait pas mis de gel et Harry pouvait voir des cheveux blond éclatant jusqu'au épaule. Et le mieux, il n'avait pas son masque de froideur. Harry le trouva tout simplement beau et il se mis a rougir comme une pucelle.

Dracco avait remarqué que son patient le regardait de bas en haut et il l'avait vu rougir. Comme ça il pouvait plaire à Harry ? Etait-il même gay ? Dracco sourit discrètement, il se leva doucement et posa sa main sur le front du plus petit. Harry se recula voyant la main du blond sur lui.

- « Tu fais quoi la ? » demanda méfiant le brun.

- « Tu es rouge, je regarde si tu n'as pas de fièvre, tu était brûlant ce matin. » expliqua le plus simplement du monde le plus grand.

- « Ha,,,,d'accord,,,,merci » Dit Harry confus de la gentillesse du blond. Il ne le connaissait pas ainsi, il le voyait toujours comme un sale petit serpent prétentieux.

- « Bref j'ai faim pas toi ? » Demanda le blond en sortant un paquet de biscuit.

- « Non, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps » Dit le plus petit en commençant a se lever.

- « Hors de question Potter ! Vois tu j'ai un petit problème de la part de mon cher directeur de maison. Tu n'as le droit de sortir de cette chambre que quand tu iras mieux sinon la punition viendra de Snape lui-même. Seul merlin sait ce qu'il peut inventer ».Expliqua le blond.

- « Hors de question Malfoy et peut importe Snape ». Dit le brun en se levant et en s'habillant.

- « Severus a fait apporter des affaires et tes « amis » sont au courant que tu es fiévreux alors tu reste là ou j'utilise ma magie et comme tu n'as pas ta baguette,,,, » Expliqua le serpent.

- « Bande de serpent ! Aie,,, » Se plaignit Harry en se recouchant, son mal de tête revenait au galop.

- « Voila a faire ton abruti, tu vas manger un peu sinon je te donne rien contre la douleur. » Dit le serpent en asseyant le brun.

- « Espèce de serpent, j'ai pas faim ». Bouda le griffon.

- « Tu manges, tu es maigre comme un clou ». Réprimanda le blond.

- « Non ! » Rechigna le brun.

- « Potter... J'ai été gentil jusque là et j'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec toi, alors juste UN biscuit. »

Le plus petit jugea du regard le blond. Il crut bon pour lui de manger ce biscuit, il le prit et le petit brun le mangea doucement, il n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude de manger quelque chose de solide. De son côté Dracco était fier de sa victoire, Potter avait mangé un biscuit. Lorsque qu' Harry eu finit son biscuit, le blond lui donna la potion contre la douleur. Le brun ne se rallongea pas tout de suite dans le lit de Dracco, il fallait qu'il digère. Et ça le blond le vit bien.

- « Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne manges plus ? » Demanda gentiment le plus grand pour ne pas brusquer le petit malade.

Le brun haussa les épaules - « Quelques semaines je crois, je sais plus » Dit Harry, il avait décidé de répondre face à la voix gentil que prenait sa « nounou ».

- « Pourquoi ? » Questionna tout aussi gentiment le serpent.

Le brun haussa les épaules et se coucha en tournant le dos à sa nounou. Dracco ne dit rien face à ce comportement, Potter n'était pas près à lui parler. Il attendit qu' Harry s'endorme pour aller le voir. Il le couvrit bien et regarda s'il n'avait pas de nouveau de la fièvre et ce ne fut pas le cas.

- « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive _Harry_ ? » Chuchota le blond.

* * *

><p>Voilà, on veux toujours la suite?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre suivant !

* * *

><p>Le blond caressa doucement les cheveux du brun, avec tendresse et douceur. Il se posait beaucoup de question sur Potter. Que c'était-il passé chez les moldus ? Pourquoi il se faisait du mal ? Pourquoi il ne disait rien ? Pourquoi il semblait si seul ? Draco avait tous ces pourquoi sans réponses. Il continuait de caresser doucement les cheveux du brun en pensant, en pensant à lui et à rien d'autre. Ce fut à ce moment là que Severus entra dans la chambre de son filleule.<p>

Severus entra et resta sur le pas de la porte en regardant son filleule. L'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit que son filleule soit amoureux du Héro. Et quand il vit son filleule caresser tendrement les cheveux du survivant il en eu la confirmation. Mais il savait que son têtu de filleule n'allait pas l'admettre aussi facilement quoique on ne sait jamais.

- « Il s'est réveillé ? » demanda le professeur de potion en entrant dans la chambre.

Le blond hocha la tête en se relevant du lit.

- « Et donc ? » questionna le plus vieux.

- « Il a voulu partir mais je l'en ai empêché, ensuite il a mangé un pauvre malheureux biscuit et mit 10 minutes à le digérer. Ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'il ne mange plus et hop il a coupé court à la conversation et s'est rendormi. » expliqua le petit blond.

- « Depuis plusieurs semaines ? Mais comment a t-il fait pour tenir tout ce temps ? »rouspéta Severus.

- « C'est à cause des moldus » Tenta d'expliquer Malfoy.

- « Développe je te pris Draco » incita Snape.

- « D'après Weaslaid les moldus s'occupaient mal de lui, il ne sait pas tout non plus mais...A chaque fois qu'il revenait des vacances il avait perdu le peu de poids qu'il prenait pendant l'année. Alors on peut s'imaginer des trucs tu vois ». répondit le blond.

- « Oui je vois... » soupira le professeur de potion. « Il faut absolument que tu le fasse parler »

- « Je sais, je vais le faire » Dit le blond avec détermination.

- « Bien, je te confie cette tâche ». Dit Severus en sortant de la chambre de son filleule.

Le serpentard reprit sa place sur son lit et recommença sa séance caresse de cheveux d'Harry. Le dit Harry se réveilla deux bonnes heures plus tard en sursaut après avoir fait un cauchemars. Encore. Le blond était reparti à son bureau et travaillait sur son devoir de potion. Il avait vu Harry s'agiter et se réveiller brusquement les yeux grands ouverts. Le blond s'approcha sans hésiter et pris le plus petit dans les bras.

Le brun se calma doucement dans les bras du blond, et il se permit même de s'y blottir. Draco était gentil, beau, et sa présence était si apaisante.

Le plus vieux avait senti le brun se calmer mais il ne le lâcha pas pour autant. De plus il avait remarqué qu'il s'était blottit contre lui, il n'allait surtout pas le lâcher. Il profita de ce moment pour questionner et obtenir les réponses. Pour cela il câlina Harry et pris sa voie la plus douce et rassurante pour ne pas le brusquer.

- « Parle moi Harry...Dis moi ce qui ce passe Harry... » Supplia presque Draco.

Le silence lui répondit pendant de longue minutes. Draco ne lâcha pas Harry et lui réfléchissait. Il devait se décider, Dracco avait l'air si gentil et si sincère. Il se blottit plus contre le serpentard et se décida à parler.

- « Je...mon oncle et ma tante me donnaient pas à manger...ou les restes parfois...J'étais leur esclave...je faisais tout ce qu'ils me demandaient...mon oncle...me frappais...souvent. Et puis la guerre...j'étais juste une arme...je devais tuer Tom...juste ça...et puis ces rêves...Les morts...j'ai personne... » Harry se mélangeait les pinceaux mais malgré ça le blond comprenait.

- « Tu as le droit de manger ici Harry » dit Draco, il sentait qu'Harry ne lui disait pas tout.

- « J'ai...pas le droit... » Dit le plus jeune.

- « Pourquoi Harry ? » Demanda gentiment le blond.

- « Je...suis un monstre et...un meurtrier ». Expliqua le brun.

Draco bouillonnait de colère mais il ne devait pas le montrer à Harry sinon il allait se braquer. Il garda donc sa voie calme et rassurante.

- « Qui a dit cela Harry ? » demanda le serpentard

- « Mon...oncle et ma tante...ils le disent... » Répondit le griffondor qui serré la chemise du blond.

- « Il ne faut pas les écouter Harry, tu sais qu'ils n'aiment pas les sorciers. » Tenta de rassurer le blond.

- « J'ai...j'ai tué » dit Harry prêt à pleurer.

- « Tu sais Voldemort n'était plus humain et les mangemorts perdent beaucoup d'humanité en tuant et en restant prêt de ce montre. Ce sont eux les monstres et les meurtriers, pas toi. Au contraire tu es un ange Harry. Tu nous à tous sauver de cette chose qu'était Voldemort. ». essaya de rassurer le serpentard.

- « J'ai tué quand même Draco ». avoua le brun qui n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette idée de la tête.

Le blond décida de jouer franc jeu puisque Harry s'entêtait avec cette idée. « écoute Harry, tout le monde a tué. C'était une guerre. C'était tuer ou être tué. On avait pas le choix. SI tu ne l'avais pas tué, ce serait l'enfer. Il aurait tué encre et encore, les femmes, les hommes mais aussi les enfants et les bébés. Dumbledor te considérais comme une arme et il est mort. Mais pas nous, tu es quelqu'un de très important surtout pour les fils et filles de mangemort. Nous on ne voulait pas être comme nos parents, tu as sauvé tellement de monde. Tu nous es précieux, tu m'es précieux...Harry »

- « Précieux ? Moi ? »

- « Oui Harry tu m'es précieux...très précieux... » Répéta le blond en embrassant la joue du brun.

Harry ne bougeait pas tentant d'assimiler ce que lui disait le blond. Il ne comprenait pas, rien du tout. Lui, précieux pour le beau Draco... Impossible, il lui racontait n'importe quoi. Oui c'était ça l'explication.

- « Tu te moques de moi...pourquoi tu te moques de moi ?! » S'énerva le brun en se détachant des bras du blond et il eu soudainement froid, très froid.

- « Mais enfin...je ne me moque pas de toi » En disant cela il se rapprochait du survivant. Mais lorsqu'il faisait un pas le brun reculait.

- « Reste loin de moi ! Tu n'es qu'un maudit serpent ! » s'exclama le brun.

- « Je me moque pas de toi ! Si face de serpent n'avait pas existé les choses auraient été si différentes ! » s'emporta le blond.

- « Et différent de quoi hein ? » Le brun s'était un peu calmé mais il était plus faible qu'autre chose et son mal de tête revenait au galop.

- « Harry, si nos parents avaient su qu'on s'entendait avec d'autre...qu'on aimait quelqu'un qu'on ne devrait pas... comment croit tu qu'on aurait fini. On avait pas le choix, nous autres serpentards. Nous on ne voulais pas ça, on voulait être sympa avec tout le monde faire la cour à celle ou celui qui nous plaisait mais c'était interdit sous peine de mort Harry. Crois moi te dire tout ça, t'insulter, à toi et les autres ça me faisait extrêmement mal mais on avait pas le choix. »

Le blond se rapprocha et Harry ne bougeait plus. « Je ne voulais pas être ami avec toi, si au début. Moi je voulais te faire la cour, que tu sois dans mes bras, que je puisse t'embrasser, que je puisse t 'aimer. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal de quelque façon que ce soit » avoua Draco qui prenait Harry dans ses bras sans que celui si ne se recule.

- « Tu m'aimes ? » Demanda le brun incertain.

- « Oui je t'aime. Au début je ne pensais que c'était que de l'amitié mais au fil du temps j'ai découvert que non. J'en ai parlé à Severus et il m'a dit de ne rien montrer. Cela aurait été dangereux pour moi mais aussi et surtout pour toi. Voldemort aurait pu utiliser cette faille. Alors je me suis tu et je n'ai rien changé à mon comportement ». Expliqua le plus vieux.

- « Mais tu devais te marier ? Tu es pas gay... » Dit Harry.

- « Me marier avec Pansy ? Non merci. Elle ne m'aime pas et je ne l'aime pas mais on devait faire comme si. Pansy sort avec Blaise et grâce à toi vu que Voldemort et les menaces ne sont plus. Je suis gay Harry, je l'ai découvert il y a longtemps. C'est Severus qui m'a ouvert les yeux. A 10-13 ans on regarde les filles, on se demande si elles sont « bonnes ». Mais moi je regardais les garçons et je me demandais comment on faisait l'amour avec un garçon . Je ne veux pas t'effrayer ou te faire fuir Harry. Je veux juste avoir ton amitié même si je t'aime » Avoua le serpentard.

- « J'aime pas les filles... quand Cho m'a embrassé j'ai détesté. Alors je me suis dit que c'était juste elle parce que elle aimait Cédric... Après Ginny aussi et j'ai pas aimé non plus...je...j'aime les garçons... » Se confessa le Gryffon.

- « C'est comme ça certains sont gays et d'autre non. Viens te reposer, tu as besoin de sommeil. Tu as encore de la fièvre et je suis sur que tu as encore mal à la tête » Conseilla le blond en entraînant doucement le plus jeune dans le lit.

Le brun se laissa faire docilement et se coucha avant que le blond ne le borde.

- « Tu restes avec moi ? » Demanda le gryffondor.

- « Oui si tu veux, c'est important pour toi ? » Demanda Draco.

Harry rougis et se mit sous les couettes, car oui en quelque sorte c'était important pour lui.

- « Dis moi...s'il te plais...j'aimerais que tu me parles » Supplia presque le blond.

- « Je...je me sens bien, en sécurité...ça sent toi et ça..ça me rassure.. » Chuchota Harry.

Draco souri « je vais rester avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Repose toi sans crainte ». Il s'assit dans le lit et caressa les cheveux si indisciplinés du brun.

Harry ne mis pas longtemps à s'endormir. Il se sentait bien, apaisé et en sécurité. Il dormis bien et sans cauchemars. Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par Draco qui lui annonça qu'ils allaient manger leur dîner en cuisine et que ceci n'était pas négociable. Le brun s'habilla donc et suivit le plus grand dans les cuisines du château. Il se senti mieux, il ne se voyait pas manger dans la grande salle avec tout ce monde. Ils s'assirent et Draco servit Harry. « J'aimerais que tu manges un peu d'accord, pas tout mais un peu »

Harry obtempéra et mangea doucement et ce qu'il pu. Il apprécia à sa juste valeur son estomac rempli de choses solides. Après le repas ils retournèrent dans la chambre de préfet du blond. Harry regarda le lit avec perplexité. Comment aller t-il dormir ?

Draco changea les draps d'un coup de baguette et regarda le visage perplexe de son brun. Après ce qu'il lui avait avoué, qu'il aimait son odeur et que cela le rassurait, il pouvait l'appeler son brun.

- « Le lit est assez grand pour deux et on est adulte, on ne va que dormir, alors ne t'inquiète pas ». Rassura le serpent.

Harry accepta et remit le pyjama du blond, même si il avait les siens il préférait celui la et le blond ne dit absolument rien sur ce fait. Il coucha Harry et envoya une note à son parrain en lui disant qu'il le verrai demain et que Harry allait bien. Il se coucha ensuite mais il trouva Harry endormi bien enfoncé dans les couvertures. Il lui caressa les cheveux quelques minutes et fini par s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

><p>Vous voulez toujours la suite ?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

La suite !

Il est un peu plus court que les précédents .

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin Draco se leva à 8h vu que c'était le weekend. Ce n'était pas trop son genre de paresser au lit. Il vit que le brun dormait encore à point fermé. Il avait besoin de sommeil et il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Comme chaque weekend le blond alla déjeuner chez son parrain et également lui parler du cas Potter. Mais avant de partir il laissa une petite note pour Harry. Ce matin là le blond prit son déjeuné en un temps record tout en racontant ce qu'il avait appris du brun. Le maître des potions donna à son filleule une potion pour le mal de tête.<p>

Lorsqu'il rentra il trouva le brun toujours endormi. Il n'avait pas vraiment bougé, enfin il s'était rapproché de la place que le blond avait occupé cette nuit. Il sourit et brûla la note. Il entreprit de le réveiller car il devait manger un peu et aller prendre l'air aussi. Ce n'était pas bon de rester enfermé dans une chambre ainsi.

Dans son sommeil le brun entendit qu'on l'appelait gentiment par son prénom. C'était une voix qu'il connaissait, celle de Draco. Il sentait aussi une main douce dans ses cheveux. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur des yeux gris orage.

- « Bonjour Harry ».

- « B'jour Draco ». Visiblement Harry n'était pas du matin.

- « Mange un peu puis on va aller se promener un peu, l'air du dehors te ferra du bien et Severus te donne une potion pour le mal de tête si tu en as besoin »

Harry hocha la tête et accepta le bol de chocolat chaud ainsi que la tartine à la confiture que lui offris le blond. Il mangea lentement et tranquillement puis bu sa potion. Ensuite sous les conseils du brun et il pris sa douche et s'habilla. Le gryffon n'était pas vraiment motivé à sortir, il aurait préféré rester dans la chambre de Draco et lire un livre. Il aurait pu avoir de l'air frais en ouvrant la fenêtre. Mais surtout il ne voulait voir personne même pas Ron ou Hermione.

- « On peut pas rester là ? » demanda quand même le brun.

- « Une petite ballade dans les jardins de serpentards Harry, il n'y aura personne »

- « Jardin de serpentard ? »

- « Oui, c'est connu seulement des serpentards, allez vient c'est très jolie tu verras » Força le blond en poussant gentiment le brun dehors.

Harry n'avait plus le choix et il suivit Draco à travers les couloirs jusqu'au mystérieux jardin de serpentard. Il se demandait si il était jolie comme l'avait dit le blond. Il fut pris d'une petite de curiosité. Après quelques minutes de marche ils arrivèrent au fameux jardin. Et Draco si était pas trompé. Il n'était pas jolie mais magnifique. Avec an centre un grand arbre et des rosiers sur les murs. Il se senti bien dans ce jardin, comme si il était chez lui. Il en fit le tour et se permit de sentir quelques roses au passage. Jamais il aurait pu imaginer des serpentards dans ce cadre bucolique et très romantique.

- « Alors comment trouves tu notre jardin Harry ? »

- « Il est très beau Draco. »

- « Je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait qu'on sorte un peu, ça va te faire du bien. »

- « Oui tu as raison ».

Harry alla s'asseoir contre le grand arbre situé au centre. Il profita de la douce chaleur apportée par le soleil. Draco avait raison l'air lui fit beaucoup de bien, il se sentait revivre. Le blond s'assit tout prêt de lui et il senti le brun poser sa tête sur ton épaule. Le plus grand ne dit rien et laissa Harry se mettre comme il voulait.

- « Une nouvelle semaine commence demain avec potion, ça va être drôle une nouvelle fois, sans vouloir te vexer » dit le blond et il senti le brun se tendre. « Ça vaut pas pour toi, tu es presque aussi doué que moi, enfin plus doué que moi ». Malgré cela le brun en semblait pas se détendre. « Que ce passe t-il Harry ? »

- « Uhm...j'ai pas envie de revoir tous ces gens...et puis il y a Ron et Hermione...j'ai pas trop envie d'aller avec eux mais bon c'est mes amis... » avoua le brun.

- « Pour les cours tu n'as pas le choix mais tu peux rester avec moi si tu veux » proposa le plus grand.

- « Hermione et Ron ne vont pas être contents et les autres... » Dit Harry.

- « Tu sais, c'est pas pour être méchant, mais ils ne se sont pas inquiétés, ils ne sont pas venus te voir...Alors fais ce que tu as envie, tu peux penser à ce que TOI tu as envie. Toi Harry de quoi as-tu envie ? » Questionna Draco.

- « Euh...uhm...d'y aller avec toi...et puis je vais devoir retourner dans mon dortoir » Parla le brun.

Le blond senti le brun s'angoisser et se tendre encore plus. Il tenta de le rassurer. « Tu peut rester dans le mien, personne ne dira rien et puis ça ne me dérange pas du tout »

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda quand même le gryffon. Il aimerait bien rester dans la chambre de Draco et dormir avec lui. Il avait si bien dormi la nuit dernière.

- « Bien sur, je te le promet et puis pour manger on ira dans les cuisines, j'expliquerais tout à mon parrain » affirma le serpentard.

- « Merci Draco ». Dit le brun la voie emprunt de sincérité et de soulagement.

Le duo passa une bonne petite heure dehors avant que le mal de tête d'Harry revienne. Draco pensa plus sage de passer voir Severus avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Le brun le suivit mais le cœur n'y était pas. Le blond frappa à la porte de son parrain qui ouvrit et le plus jeune fut surpris de découvrir le si sinistre professeur des potions vêtu d'un pantalon crème et d'un haut blanc. Une fois le choc passé, sans moquerie de Snape, ils entrèrent tous les deux et atterrirent dans le salon.

- « Qu'est ce qui vous amène les garçons ? » Demanda le professeur mais en voyant la tête du gryffon il compris l'objet de leur visite

- « Harry a encore mal à la tête » Annonça le serpent.

- « Encore ? vous avez sorti aujourd'hui Harry ? » Questionna le professeur.

- « Euh... oui professeur avec Draco dans le jardin des serpentards » répondit le brun.

- « Et vous avez mangé et dormi ? » Demande le chef de maison.

- « Oui professeur ». répondit docilement.

- « Bon … je vais vous redonner de la potion mais je pense que vous manquez encore de sommeil et de nutrition ». Le professeur se leva et alla chercher le flacon.

- « Merci professeur ».

- « Parrain, Harry peut rester avec moi toutes les nuits s'il te plais et manger aux cuisines s'il te plais. » Demanda le blond.

- « Pour dormir ensemble si vous voulez cependant pour les cuisines je ne suis pas d'accord, si vous voulez manger hors de la grande salle faites le ici. En tant que professeur je dois manger dans la grande salle mais tu connais le mot de passe Draco et on en profite pas pour fouiller dans mes affaires évidement » annonça le sinistre professeur de potion qui n'était plus si sinistre que cela finalement.

Les garçons remercièrent leur professeur et ils repartirent dans la chambre de Draco. Arrivé, Harry mit le pyjama vert de Draco, pris sa potion suivit d'un biscuit et alla se coucher. Il aurait aimé discuter de Snape mais le sommeil le pris de cour. Pendant cette sieste il dormi vraiment bien, sans aucuns cauchemars.

Il se réveilla deux bonnes heures plus tard sans plus aucun mal de tête et assez en forme. Après s'être bien réveillé il alla faire ses devoirs avec Draco. Ce dernier fut sidéré de voir comment Harry s'en sortait excellemment en potion.

- « Excuse moi mais tu n'était pas censé être super nul en potion ? » Demanda un Draco stupéfait.

- « Ne le dis pas mais...j'aimerais être maître en potion. Cette matière m'a toujours beaucoup plus mais avec le comportement du professeur Snape...je ...voila je faisait n'importe quoi mais j'ai beaucoup lu et appris sur le sujet, d'ailleurs il est plus ...euh...agréable non ? »

- « Vu ton potentiel tu réussira et j'avoue être surpris mais dans le bon sens. Et Parrain était espion alors il devait jouer son rôle. Il est comme nous, il peut se révéler tel qu'il est vraiment. Il est pas méchant dans le fond, après tout c'est mon parrain »

- « Oui tu as raison, j'aime bien ce professeur Snape là »

- « Et moi ? Tu m'aimes bien comme ça ? »

Harry rougit légèrement « toi c'est pas pareil ».

- « Ha oui ? Pourquoi ? On est amis non ? »

- « Je veux pas être juste ton ami... »Murmura vraiment bas le brun mais le blond entendit.

* * *

><p>Aie Aie je suis méchante je sais.<br>On fait un petit jeu?  
>Alors que veux être Harry envers Draco?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà la réponse !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5.<span>**

- « Et tu veux être quoi pour moi Harry ? » Susurra le serpent contre l'oreille du gryffon rouge.

- « Tu vas partir si je le dis ».

- « Non je te le promet Harry, dis moi, je veux que tu me parles... » Susurra toujours le blond.

- « Je...je...veux être ton copain... »

- « Mon petit ami tu veux dire » Parla doucement le plus grand en caressant le joue du brun.

Et le dit brun hocha la tête tout rouge.

- « Harry, j'ai besoin de connaître tes sentiments à mon égard ».

- « Je...je...t'aime...Draco ».

- « Je t'aime aussi Harry, je t'aime tellement »Avoua le serpent en prenant le visage du brun dans ses mains et le força à le regarder et il répéta « je t'aime Harry ».

- « Tu...tu...m'aimes ? Pour de vrai ? Tu ne moque pas hein ? » Demanda le brun en regardant dans les yeux orages de Draco.

- « Je t'aime Harry et jamais je ne me moquerais de toi » Le blond caressa doucement le visage de son brun et le regardant dans les yeux et Harry y vis que de la sincérité et de l'amour. Il sut que Draco ne lui mentait pas.

Le blond l'embrassa dans une caresse aérienne, il n'ira pas plus loin. Il voulait construire une vrai relation avec Harry et pas simplement une relation sans lendemain. Alors il allait prendre son temps et puis de toute façon Harry n'allait pas sauter dans son lit et écarter les cuisses comme ses amants d'un soir. Déjà rien que l'effleurement de ses lèvres et le petit brun était tout rouge.

Draco changea de place, au début il était en face de son petit brun et maintenant il se mit à côté de lui. Pendant cette séance de travail, Draco appris beaucoup sur les potions car le brun était vraiment fort là dessus comme par exemple changer un ingrédient et la potion était tout autre. Il avoua qu'il n'avait rien inventé et qu'il suivait sans relâche les livres et articles publiés par Severus. Draco était admiratif il lança, en plaisantant, qu'il était fan de son parrain et Harry répondit qu'il n'était pas fan mais admiratif du travail de son professeur de potion et qu'il aimerait arriver au même niveau que ce

dernier.

De son côté Harry appris beaucoup de chose de Draco dans la matière des créatures magiques. Il connaissait beaucoup de chose sur elles pour les avoir fréquentées. Il se mit à voir certaines créatures comme différentes, les gobelins par exemple. Il avait toujours vu leur mauvais caractère avec leurs expressions mal aimables pire que Snape. Mais en faite ce sont des personnes très loyales prête à se sacrifier pour garder les secrets présents dans les nombreux coffres de la banque.

Au bout de deux heures la concentration d'Harry lâcha et le mal de tête le lui reprit. Draco l'envoya au lit pour se reposer avant le dîner et il alla rechercher une potion dans le bureau de son parrain. Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre il alla donner la potion mais Harry s'était déjà endormi, tant pis il attendrait son réveille. Il le borda convenablement et continua ses devoirs. Il remarqua qu'Harry avait déjà fait les siens. De toute façon depuis la rentré il rendait ses devoirs en temps et en heure et avait de bonne note alors cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela.

Deux plus tard Harry se réveilla difficilement, il avait mal à la tête, encore. Il senti un liquide couler dans sa gorge et quelques minutes plus tard il se senti mieux. Il remercia Draco avec un petit sourire mais un vrai petit sourire. Il fallait en parler à son parrain de ce mal de tête récurent. Après que le brun se sente mieux Draco lui conseilla de prendre une douche avant d'aller manger, ce que le brun fit et la douche le détendit vraiment. Après s'être habillé et essayé de se coiffer qui ne servit à rien il rejoignit Draco dans la chambre.

Ensemble ils prirent le chemin vers les appartements de Snape. Ils furent surpris de trouver ce dernier encore dans ses appartements alors que le dîner allait commencer.

- « Tu ne vas pas dîner dans la grande salle parrain ? »

- « Non pas ce soir, je dîne avec vous et je le ferrais de temps à autre, qu'avez vous fait aujourd'hui Harry ? »

- « Oh...euh...on a fait nos devoirs, potions et créatures magiques »

- « C'est bien les garçons »

Le brun rougit un peu sous ce compliment et venant de Snape c'était encore plus rare.

- « Parrain Harry a encore mal à la tête et je me suis permis de prendre une potion dans ton bureau »

- « D'accord, Harry j'aimerais lancer un sort de diagnostique, asseyez-vous ».

Le petit brun s'assit dans le canapé et laissa son professeur lui lancer un sort de diagnostique. Ce dernier ne trouva rien et préleva une goutte de sang pour pouvoir l'analyser. Après cette petite visite médical ils allèrent à table pour profiter du repas. Harry mangea peu mais mangea et c'était déjà cela. Snape savait qu'après plusieurs semaines de privation il fallait y aller doucement sous peine d'être malade. Chose qui ferrait plus de mal que de bien.

Pendant le repas les deux serpentards discutèrent et Harry n'y prêta pas vraiment attention plus concentré sur son assiette. Severus parla de son future article dans la gazette des potionistes et Harry releva la tête tout intéressé tout d'un coup. Severus regarda le griffondor un peu curieux, les potions l'intéressait-il ? Il se le demandait.

- « Que comptez vous faire à la fin de l'année Harry ? » demanda le professeur Snape qui avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler Harry.

- « Euh...l'école de potion » murmura le brun qui était assez surpris de la question de son professeur.

- « On aspire au merveilleux métier de potioniste ? »

- « Plutôt maître des potions... comme vous... »

- « Je suis surpris Harry, vraiment, les étudiants se détournent de cette voie et il y en a de moins en moins, si vous le souhaitez je pourrais vous donner des cours supplémentaires lorsque vous irez mieux » proposa le professeur.

- « Vrai...vraiment ? »

- « Bien sur Harry et tu sembles avoir de bonnes dispositions ainsi que de solides connaissances. D'ailleurs j'ai cru reconnaître que vous utilisiez ce que j'écris non ? »

Le brun rougit et tout d'à coup il se senti mal à l'aise. Tout ce qu'il écrit dans ses devoirs et qui n'était pas de lui il le précisait enfin il y avait que du « selon les recherche du professeur Snape ».

- « Je ne savais pas que mes travaux passionnaient mes élevés mais j'en suis ravi, mais je ne suis pas le seul potioniste »

- « Vous êtes le meilleur » chuchota le petit brun mais le professeur l'entendit.

- « On fixera des cours particuliers quand vous irez mieux Harry ».

- « Merci professeur ».

- « Et toi Draco ? »

- « J'attends les inscriptions à l'école de médicomage »

- « C'est bien oubli pas la date butoirs ».

- « Non parrain mon dossier est déjà prêt j'aurais plus qu'a l'envoyer »

- « C'est très bien Draco,tu as des nouvelles du manoir ?».

- « Ha oui il est quasiment vendu, enfin »

- « Tu vend ton manoir Draco ? » demanda timidement le brun.

- « Oui, je le déteste, pas du tout mon style et puis il est trop grand. J'ai repéré un appartement au centre de Londres, j'attends la vente et je l'achète. »

Le petit brun hocha la tête et chacun fini son repas. Les deux serpentards virent que le brun semblait se régaler de la mousse au chocolat caramel. C'est d'ailleurs bien la seule chose qu'il fini. Après le repas ils allèrent tout les trois dans le salon du professeur pour prendre un thé pour le professeur et Draco et un chocolat pour Harry. Après cette petite soirée les plus jeunes retournèrent dans la chambre du blond. Le brun remit le pyjama vert du blond avant d'aller sous la couette chaude et moelleuse. Il laissa échapper un soupire de contentement et il s'allongea confortablement.

Le blond partit dans la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama et se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il avait vraiment apprécier cette soirée. Il espérait juste que le brun ne soit pas malade ou autre chose mais vu que c'était son parrain qui faisait les examens il n'y allait pas avoir d'erreur. Il revient dans la chambre pour parler un peu avec Harry mais il le trouva somnolent. Il ne le dérangea donc pas. Il l borda et entra dans le lit. Il éteignis la lumière après s'être assuré que Harry dormais et qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

Les deux garçons dormirent tranquillement. Harry n'avait pas de cauchemars et Draco ne s'était pas réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit.

C'est Draco qui se réveilla le premier, il laissa le brun dormir un peu le temps qu'il aille prendre sa douche. Il prit une bonne douche, revêtit son uniforme et alla réveiller le brun qui dormais encore à point fermé. Il le réveilla en douceur en l'appelant doucement et en lui caressant les cheveux. Le brun ouvrit les yeux et regarda Draco.

- « Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ? »

- « Bonjour, très bien et toi ? »

- « Très bien aussi, va prendre ta douche on a cours dans une heure et on doit aller prendre le petit déjeuné »

C'est un Harry à moitié réveillé qui se leva pour aller prendre sa douche. Il s'habilla, batailla avec sa cravate mais Draco vola à sa son secours et aida le brun à attacher sa cravate. C'est main dans la main qu'ils se rendirent dans les appartements de Snape vide cette fois. Ils croisèrent un ou deux serpentards qui leurs fient un signe de tête. Une fois arrivé, Draco demanda le petit déjeuné et il apparu sur la table. Chacun prit place. Le blond prit du thé avec des tartines à la confiture et le brun prit un chocolat avec une tartine à la marmelade. Harry ne mangea pas beaucoup mais même avant il ne mangeait pas tant que ça le matin. Déjà il avait du mal à se réveiller alors manger beaucoup non merci. Le blond ne dit rien, il savait par expérience qu'il y avait des personnes qui mangeaient peu le matin comme Blaise qui ne buvait qu'une simple tasse de café.

Après ce déjeuné Harry commença à stresser. Il allait devoir aller en cours même si la plus part était en commun avec serpentard donc avec Draco et puis ses amis, qu'est ce qu'il allait leur dire ? Comment allaient-ils le prendre ? Son stresse grimpa en flèche et il senti son corps trembler.

- « Harry qu'y a t-il, tu trembles ».

- « Je...les autres...les cours...dire quoi.. »

- « Calme toi, on a quasiment les cours en commun, moi j'ai un cours en plus que toi. À la fin tu peut aller dans ma chambre ou voir Severus. Et si tes amis ne l'accepte pas c'est qu'ils ne sont pas tes amis. Et puis je suis là, Severus aussi et les autres serpentards. Alors calme toi sinon ton mal de tête va revenir. » Rassura le brun en lui caressant le dos.

Harry se força à se calmer, Draco avait raison. Il se colla au blond pour se rassurer et respira calmement. Ils arrivèrent vite devant la salle de potion, le cours préféré d'Harry. Cela fini de le calmer mais pour quelques minutes seulement lorsqu'il vit arriver Hermione et Ron. Il avait qu'une envie partir se réfugier dans la chambre de Draco.

* * *

><p>La rencontre...<p>

Donnez moi vos avis sur cette dernière !


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6.<span>**

Mais ce qu'il se passa ensuite n'était pas l'ordre normal qu'Harry et Draco avait imaginé. Il avait imaginé deux situations possibles :

-Ron et Hermione allait piquer une crise et lui tourner le dos.

-Ron allait piquer une crise et lui faire vire un enfer.

Mais passons sur le monde des hypothèses et revenons sur le monde de la réalité. Donc Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans le couloir. Harry les vit de loin et son stresse remonta en flèche. Draco en sentant le changement de son petit copain le prit ses bras et le tourna vers lui, il embrassa doucement ses lèvres et Harry fut plus préoccupé par ses rougeurs et avait oublié, l'espace d'un instant, l'arrivé de ses amis.

Hermione était choquée. Harry était gay et avec Malfoy c'était l'horreur, elle devait sauver son ami de cette perversité. Hermione avait été élevée dans un monde fermé aux ouvertures du monde et surtout à l'homosexualité. Jamais elle ne pourrait accepter ça, jamais.

- « Bonjour Harry comment ça va ? Tu va mieux ? J'ai entendu dire que tu était malade ? » Demanda Ron en se postant devant le couple.

Il fallait dire que le roux n'était pas surpris de trouver Harry dans les bras de Malfoy. Harry était comme son frère et il avait vu comment le brun regardait Malfoy, comment il prenait sa défense lorsqu'il parlait entre Griffon et d'autres choses encore. Il s'était adapté au fait que c'était Malfoy si cela faisait le bonheur de son frère. Concernant l'homosexualité un de ses frère était homosexuel et en couple et il avait surpris les jumeaux dans une position plus que compromettant. Il avait déjà tenté l'expérience mais cela n'était pas pour lui. Il préférait les femmes.

Harry et Draco regardèrent Ron avec des grands yeux surpris. Il s'était plutôt attendu à la crise du siècle et que Hermione serait venue et l'aurait défendu.

Voyant le silence de son petit ami Draco prit la parole, finalement il pourrait bien s'entendre avec lui.

- « Bien ça va mieux, on va dire mais il a encore des maux de tête alors il faut surveiller ».

- « Harry était donc à l'infirmerie, pourtant j'y suis allé mais il n'y était pas... »

- « Non il était avec moi, c'est plus calme que l'infirmerie. »

- « D'accord, d'accord ».

- « Tu n'es pas...enfin » Demanda Harry surpris par son amis.

- « Que tu sois gay ? Non mon frère Charlie est gay et en couple. Et Fred et George...enfin tu vois, ils sont fusionnels très fusionnels. Et pour Mal...Draco j'avais deviné, tu es comme mon frère alors je sais tout ».

Harry sourit et se détendit, Ron l'acceptait et acceptait Draco. Mais une personne n'avait pas encore parler et la les choses se compliqua.

- « RON COMMENT PEUX TU ACCEPTER CA ! C'EST IMORAL ! »

Alors que le blond et le roux allait ouvrir la bouge une voix bien connue s'éleva dans le couloir.

- « Miss Granger 50 points en moins pour Griffondor et une retenu avec Monsieur Rusard pour vous apprendre la tolérance et ouvrez une seule fois la bouche et vous aurez une retenu avec MOI et cela risque fort d'être très intéressant ».

Sur ce le professeur entra dans sa salle de classe. Ses élèves le suivirent en silence. Avant de commencer le professeur reforma les duo. Pour les principaux : Harry-Draco, Hermione-Pansy et Ron-Blaise.

Harry soupira de soulagement et alla s'installer avec Draco pour préparer la potion du jour. Harry et Draco était un duo de choc. Ensemble la potion était parfaite. Chacun ramena sa potion. Le duo Harry-Draco parfait, le duo Blaise-Ron pas mal et Hermion-Pansy minable. Il fallait dire que Pansy avait tout fait pour faire rater la potion. Vu comment elle avait parlé elle ne méritait que ça.

Mais pour le cour suivant ils n'étaient pas ensembles. Ron faisait la tête à Hermione qui semblait toute seule. Draco saisi cette chance et confia son Harry à Ron. Le petit brun était réticent de quitter son petit ami mais se laissa guider par Ron qui était d'une étonnante patience. Le cour se passa relativement bien malgré le mal de tête qui refaisait surface. Hermione avait été mise à l'écart par toutes les maisons. Dans le monde des sorciers être gay était aussi commun qu'être hétérosexuel.

Lorsque Ron ramena son ami au blond il lui dit tout de suite qu'il avait mal à la tête et qu'il était fatigué. Le blond le remercia et l'informa que Harry ne viendrait pas en cours cette après-midi. Ron accepta mais demanda si il pouvait venir voir son ami en fin d'après-midi et le blond ne pu pas lui refuser.

Le petit couple alla dans les appartements de Severus pour aller prendre le déjeuner. Avant de manger Draco donna une potion contre le mal de tête à Harry qui la pris sans faire le difficile. Une fois assit le repas apparu sur la table. Draco le servit puis se servit. Chacun mangea tranquillement. Évidemment Harry ne fini pas son assiette mais il mangeait et c'était déjà ça. Une fois terminé, les restes du repas disparurent et Draco accompagna le brun dans sa chambre pour qu'il se repose. Harry mit le pyjama vert de son petit copain et se glissa dans les couettes ensuite bordé par Draco. Le blond envoya une note à son parrain pour que Harry était dans sa chambre et se reposait. Après avoir souhaité bonne sieste le serpentard alla à ses cours.

À la fin de la journée Ron se présenta au tableau des serpentards et cela lui faisait tout drôle de se trouver là. Draco avait fait la leçon à ses serpentards et ils savaient qu'un certain griffondor allait venir. C'est Zabini qui alla ouvrir la porte pour trouver un Ron anxieux mais souriant tout de même. Blaise le laissa entrer et l'accompagna devant la chambre de préfet de Draco. Blaise le laissa là et le roux frappa à la porte. C'est un Draco décontracté qui lui ouvrit.

- « Il vient de se réveiller, il est encore dans les nuages. » Annonça le blond.

- « D'accord, il a dormi toute la journée ? ».

- « Quasiment oui. »

Le blond le laissa entrer et il trouva un Harry encore à moitié endormi dans le lit du serpentard avec un pyjama vert en soie.

- « Ca va Harry ? J'ai pris tes cours ».

- « Ha merci Ron. »

Le roux s'assit sur une chaise en face près du lit alors que Draco servait des tasses de thé une tasse de chocolat pour Harry.

- « Harry...cela ne va être facile mais Hermione...elle est devenue complètement folle. Elle dit à tous que les homosexuels ne sont pas normaux et qu'il faut les remettre dans le droit chemin. Elle te prépare une thérapie de choc, c'est pour ça que je t'en parle. En gros elle veut te laver le cerveau...Tout le monde lui tourne le dos et certains essayent de lui faire entendre raison mais rien n'y fait. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela d'elle... »Débita le roux.

Draco voyait Harry pâlir de plus en plus. Il n'en voulait pas à Ron de lui avoir dit. Il avait eu raison. Il fallait savoir ce à quoi on s'attend. En tout cas jamais cette folle n'approchera son petit-ami. Le blond pris Harry dans ses bras et le berça à moitié.

- « Harry, elle fait ça et ce n'est pas ton amie sinon elle aurait accepté comme We..Ron et les autres. Même si ce n'avait pas été toi, elle aurait fait son scandale. Tu as toujours Ron et les autres d'accord et je suis là. Elle ne te ferra rien, j'y veillerais et Severus aussi. On va le mettre au courant d'accord ? »

Le plus petit hocha la tête.

- « Et encore tu l'as pas vu lorsque Dean et Seamus se sont montrés au grand jour et se sont embrassés dans la salle commune devant tout le monde. Elle est devenu rouge, elle a ouvert la bouche pour dire ses conneries et elle s'est fait rembarré par TOUS les griffons ».

Le plus petit sembla se détendre, ce n'était pas juste lui mais tout les autres.

- « Dean avec Seamus...mais ils disputaient souvent non ? » demanda Harry assez surpris du couple, il ne s'y attendait pas à celle là.

- « Et non même pas ! Je t'explique. Cela fait quasiment 2 ans qu'ils sont ensembles mais il y a eu la guerre alors ils se sont cachés et ils faisaient tout pour ne pas qu'on ait le moindre soupçon. Et tu te souvient quand j'ai annoncé le mariage de Charlie avec son chéri, la crise qu'elle a fait. Alors ils se sont cachés d'elle. Mais comme tu sors avec Mal...Draco, de fil en aiguille...voilà ». raconta le roux avec enthousiasme.

- « Dean et Seamus...jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer un tel couple ».

- « Toi et Draco ? Ça jamais on aurait pu l'imaginer non plus »

- « Il y a un problème la dessus ? » Demanda le blond.

- « Bien sur que non mais vous être le couple le plus improbable. Vous deviez bien l'avouez. Si quelqu'un vous avez dit un jour que vous finirez ensemble, vous l'aurez envoyé à l'asile ».

Le couple ne dit rien et Ron se dit que finalement il n'a jamais eu de haine entre les deux garçons. Il reprit.

- « Ou alors vous vous serez embrassés devant eux ».

Ron sut qu'il avait raison lorsqu'il vit son ami rougir et le blond sourire. Après encore une demie heure de discussion le Ron reparti. Le couple se retrouva enfin seul et il vit son petit ami être assez tendu. Il sut tout de suite que c'était de la faute de cette miss je sais tout alors Draco décida d'attirer l'attention vers autre chose.

- « Je me suis trompé » annonça le blond.

- « Trompé ? Sur quoi ? »

- « Ton ami Ron »

- « Trompé comment ? »

- « C'est quelqu'un d'agréable finalement. Ce n'est un pas rustre, il sait tenir une conversation décente ».

Le brun ria doucement, Draco faisait toujours de belle grande phrase alors qu'il pourrait les dire simplement. Mais Harry admettait que cela faisait partie de son charme.

Avec tout ça il était déjà 17 heures et Harry n'avait rien mangé depuis ce midi. Draco sorti un paquet de gâteau et deux tasses de chocolats apparues. Le brun compris le message pris sa tasse et un biscuit qu'il trempa dedans. Cela surpris le blond mais il ne dit rien, il mangeait et c'était le principal. Après ce petit goûté ils firent leur devoir. Le comportement du brun changea et ce n'était pas Draco qui allait s'en plaindre. Harry s'était collé au brun pour faire ses devoirs. Il était en recherche de contacte et de tendresse. En tout cas il ne s'était pas refais du mal non plus. Mais rien n'est jamais acquis, le griffon pourrait rechuter. Mais Draco sera la pour veiller sur lui.

Alors qu'ils étaient entrain de travailler sur leurs devoirs, Severus entra dans la chambre de son filleule et cela surpris les deux étudiants.

- « Parrain ? »

- « J'ai analyser votre sang Harry et les maux de têtes sont normales vu le nombre de carence. J'ai préparé une potion qui va pouvoir régler ton problème. C'est une potion concentré avec de la vitamine, fer et autres chose. Une chaque soir pendant une semaine. Je suis sur que Draco y veillera ». Expliqua le professeur.

- « Merci professeur ».

- « Vous la prendrez avant chaque repas du soir, elle sera déjà sur la table lorsque vous arriverez ».

- « D'accord, merci professeur ».

- « Bien, finissez bien vos devoirs les garçons ».

- « Oui parrain, tu sais bien qu'on est très studieux ».

- « Oui je le sais, il y a le weekend au préaulard, vous voulez y aller Harry ? »

Le dit Harry baissa la tête : « Je n'ai pas l'autorisation... ».

- « Je me porterai garant pour vous, je serai le professeur surveillant pour ce weekend ».

- « Vrai...vraiment ? »

- « Oui Harry, si je vous le dis ».

- « Merci professeur ».

- « Bien, je vous laisse travailler ».

- « A plus tard parrain ».

Le professeur sorti de la chambre et alla dans ses appartements.

Le couple se remit à leur devoir. Il ne leur restait plus grand chose et ce soir ils pourraient se détendre.

* * *

><p>Qu'en pensez vous ?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà le chapitre 7. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 7.<strong>

Le soir venu, après avoir fini tous leurs devoirs, le jeune couple alla dans les appartements de Severus pour aller dîner. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent une fiole avec un liquide orangé attendait sagement sur la table. Harry compris que c'était sa potion. Ils s'assirent et le repas apparu sur la table. Draco servit Harry comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire et le brun le remercia. Pendant le repas le griffon n'oublia pas de prendre sa potion et contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait elle avait très bon goût, un goût de fruit très agréable. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et Harry avait presque fini son assiette.

- « Et si on allait prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des préfets, qu'en dis tu Harry ? »

Le dit Harry rougit de gène et de honte. Draco était beau et lorsque ce dernier verrait son corps petit et maigre il allait s'enfuir. Et puis il y avait son sexe. Certains s'étaient moqués de lui parce qu'il était « petit » alors il complexait (« certains » ont vu cela lors des douches communes et pas autre chose).

- « On peut mettre un maillot de bain si tu veux mais je ne te force pas. Cela nous ferrait du bien. »

Harry accepta du bout des lèvres. Il accepta juste pour faire plaisir à Draco. Le jeune couple retourna dans la chambre du blond pour prendre ce qu'il fallait. Une fois ça, ils se dirigèrent dans la salle de bain des préfets et la couleur au dessus de la porte leur indiqua qu'elle était libre. Ils y entrèrent donc.

Harry y était déjà venu et il savait à quoi s'attendre. Mais de se mettre quasiment nu devant Draco le stressa. Il alla se changer pour mettre un maillot de bain. Il pris son temps, il n'avait pas envie de se montrer au blond. Il ne se trouvait pas beau...Surtout comparé à la plastique parfaite du serpent. Il s'enroula dans la serviette et sorti de la petite cabine. Il remarqua que le blond était déjà dans la très grande baignoire rempli d'eau et de mousse. Il s'avança et laissa glisser la serviette au dernier moment avant de rentrer vite fait dans l'eau. Et une fois dedans et prêt de Draco il ne se sentit pas très à l'aise.

Le serpent avait remarqué le petit manège de son petit ami. Déjà au départ l'idée n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire et là il n'était pas à l'aise et cela se voyait. Il se demanda pourquoi mais au vu des agissements du brun il se douta que Harry avait des complexes.  
>Draco ne les voyait pas. Harry était petit mais pas trop, il était fin avec des muscles un peu développés et une taille fine, de longues jambes fines. Décidément Draco ne voyait pas pourquoi Harry complexait. Mais au vu de son passé il avait eu entendre beaucoup de brimade et peut être que cela avait fini de le convaincre.<p>

Il décida donc de ne faire aucune remarque et de ne pas le « mater ».

Chacun se lava et le malaise de Harry diminua mais sans jamais disparaître. Ce qui l'aida c'est que Draco ne faisait pas de remarque et ne le regardait pas avec insistance. C'est Harry qui sorti le premier en s'enroulant dans sa serviette pour aller se sécher et s'habiller dans la petite cabine. Le blond ne dit rien et le laissa faire et il se changea de son côté. Une fois habillé du pyjama vert de Draco sous sa cape, le brun se senti mieux et son malaise disparu d'un coup de baguette magique.

Ils regagnèrent ensemble la chambre de Draco et allèrent se coucher. Avant de dormir Draco se promit d'aller voir son parrain pour lui demander des conseils pour savoir comment aborder le sujet « complexes d'Harry sur son corps » avec le brun. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer alors il voulait demander avant et puis peut être qu'il pourrait discuter un peu avec Ron pour en savoir un peu plus. Le roux allait être un sacré allié pour mieux connaître le passé du brun. Sur cette bonne résolution le serpent s'endormit avec l'esprit serin.

Le blond se leva le premier le lendemain matin. Il pris sa douche avant d'aller réveiller la marmotte qui dormait à point fermé dans le pyjama vert en soie de Draco. Le blond lui caressa les cheveux en l'appelant doucement. Harry se réveilla tranquillement et alla prendre sa douche comme lui indiqua Draco. Comme d'habitude ils allèrent déjeuner dans les appartements de Severus puis se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe.

Ils croisèrent Ron et finirent le chemin avec lui. En revanche aucune trace d'Hermione. Ron leur expliqua qu'elle avait inventer une potion et qu'il est allé la donner à Dumbeldord et en ce moment même elle se faisait passé un savon par le directeur.

- « Quelle potion ? » demanda le blond.

- « Un truc pour « guérir » Harry et les autres mais je pense que le professeur Snape va l'analyser ».

- « Elle est folle. »

- « Je suis déçus, je ne le savait pas comme ça vraiment, si intolérante. Enfin partons sur des sujets plus légers. Tu va où pour les vacances de noël Harry ? »

- « Oh … euh ici... ».

Draco et Ron le regarda tristement. Ron allait repartir au Terrier et Draco dans son appartement à Londres et sûrement passer noël et nouvel an avec son parrain. Il en discuterais dans un autre endroit avec Harry et son parrain. Il était hors de question que son amoureux passe noël seul.

Le couple passa sa journée en cours dans une bonne ambiance même si Harry était un mélancolique, sûrement du fait de la conversation de ce matin. À la fin de la journée, qui annonçait le weekend et donc la journée à préaulard demain, ils passèrent par les appartements de Snape pour discuter des vacances.

- « Bonjour parrain ».

- « Bonjour à vous deux ».

- « Bonjour professeur Snape ».

- « Qu'est ce qui vous amène ? Cela tient toujours pour demain, je me porterai garant pour vous Harry ».

- « Merci professeur ».

- « Oui merci parrain et aussi pour les vacances...j'ai mon nouvel appartement et tu vois...On va fêter le réveillon ensemble et... »

- « Draco tourne pas autour du pot et dit moi plutôt ce que tu veux ».

- « J'aimerais qu'Harry vienne avec moi pour les vacances et pas rester seul ici ».

- « Draco je n'ai pas d'autorisation et mon oncle refusera, cela ne sert à rien s'il te plais ».

- « Mais Harry, tu ne vas pas passer noël tout seul ».

- « Ce n'est pas la première fois. Ce n'est qu'une simple fête...Ce n'est pas vraiment important ».

- « Si c'est pas important, pourquoi tu as était mélancolique toute la journée depuis que Ron a parlé des vacances ? »

- « Si vous pouviez me laisser parler les garçons » Dis le professeur qui avait suivit la conversation et qui n'avait pas manqué l'air mélancolique du dit Harry. Finalement il s'y attachait à ce gamin.

- « Désolé » répondit en cœur les deux garçons.

- « Bien. Vous savez que je suis codirecteur, chose qui me permet de me porter garant pour Harry lors de la sortie de demain. Grâce à cela je peut aussi me porter garant pour ces vacances et c'est ce que je vais faire uniquement si vous voulez passer les vacances avec Draco »

- « Ce n'est pas la peine de vous donner tant de mal professeur ».

- « Cela ne me donne pas grand travail juste d'aller vois si vous ne faites pas de bêtise. Et comme vous le savez Draco est mon filleule et je passe noël et nouvel an avec lui ».

- « Oui mais... »

- « Harry je vais vous poser une question et je veux que vous soyez franc et honnête. Préférez vous passer vos vacances de noël ici ou avec votre amoureux ? »

Le petit brun rougit et il répondit honnêtement comme lui avait demandé son professeur. « Avec Draco ».

- « Bien et je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire de bêtise, avec la magie notamment »

- « Oui parrain. Merci beaucoup ».

Le blond alla embrasser son parrain pour le remercier.

- « Merci professeur ».

- « Ce n'est pas grand chose et je pense que cela vous ferra du bien Harry, de sortir un peu du monde sorcier ».

- « Merci pour tout professeur ».

- « Si vous voulez vraiment me remercier Harry, réussissez à l'école des potions ».

- « Je le ferrai professeur ».

Après ce temps de discussion il fut temps de dîner et le professeur n'avait pas le cœur à aller dîner dans la grande salle alors il décida de rester là. Chacun se mit à table et Harry but sa potion comme tous les soirs. Ils dînèrent et le professeur envoya les garçons se coucher. Mais avant il leur rappela de ne pas faire de bêtise demain. Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête avant de repartir dans la chambre de Draco.

Harry alla mettre le pyjama de Draco et se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage avant de rejoindre le lit un livre à la main. Le brun lisait pendant que Draco se préparait pour la nuit. Le blond arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- « Prêt pour demain ? On ira manger au trois balais le midi, ça te va ? »

- « Oui je te suis ».

- « Désolé Harry de te dire ça mais...il va falloir te racheter de nouveau vêtements, les tiens sont...comment dire... »

- « Horrible ? » Proposa le brun.

- « Oui c'est ça horrible ».

- « Oui peut être mais je ne sais pas choisir... »

- « Je t'aiderais t'inquiète pas Harry. Je suis la classe et le bon goût en personne ».

Le brun rit doucement. Et le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'il avait raison. Draco avait la classe et était toujours bien habillé.

- « Le pire c'est que c'est vrai ».

- « Et oui, on va refaire ta garde robe ».

- « Oui euh pas trop... »

- « D'accord pas trop ».

- « Merci ».

- « Mais c'est normal d'aider mon petit copain dans un domaine que je maîtrise entièrement ».

Harry se remit à rire doucement. Draco l'embrassa et Harry fut un peu surpris au début. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais une fois la surprise passée, il répondit au baiser du blond. Et Harry pu remarquer que ça aussi Draco maîtrisait et très bien même. Ils se sourirent et posèrent leur livre pour aller se coucher car la journée allait être longue demain.

Le couple resta au lit, enfin surtout Harry qui profitait et pas qu'un peu. Draco fut donc levé avant lui et il allait faire une surprise à son amoureux. Il alla dans les appartements de son parrain où le petit déjeuner était déjà sur la table. Et fit un plateau avant de retourner dans sa propre chambre. Un petit déjeuner au lit, rien de mieux. Il arriva et Harry dormait encore. Il se dépêcha et alla cueillir quelques roses dans le jardin de serpentard avant de revenir. Et le simple déjeuner au lit allait se transformer en déjeuner romantique au lit. Il posa le plateau et alla réveiller son bel endormi. Harry ne fut pas difficile à réveiller ce matin et Draco lui mit le plateau avec les roses sous le nez.

Harry sourit et embrassa la joue du blond pour le remercier. Le blond sourit en retour et ils déjeunèrent tranquillement. Avant que le plateau reparte en cuisine Harry prit le petit verre avec les roses pour les mettre sur la table de nuit.

Le brun alla prendre sa douche et s'habilla avec ses vêtements horribles. Maintenant qu'il était avec Draco, c'est vrai que ses vêtements étaient vraiment moches. Il faisait à confiance à Draco pour lui trouver des vêtements qui lui iraient mieux. Une fois tous les deux prêts, ils mirent leur chaussures, capes d'hiver et écharpes. Et en route pour le petit village. Ils y arrivèrent au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche. Draco décida d'aller faire les autres magasins autre que celui de vêtements car ils allaient y passer beaucoup de temps. Harry acheta quelques ingrédients et des livres sur les potions. Le blond acheta aussi quelques livres sur divers sujets pour remplir sa bibliothèque personnelle.

L'heure de midi fut vite arrivée et comme promis hier ils allèrent manger au trois balais. Un repas léger car ils avaient déjeuné tard ce matin et qu'ils n'avaient pas très faim. Et enfin le meilleur, mais selon Draco, le magasin de vêtement ! Ils y entrèrent et Harry se sentait perdu. La vendeuse vient les voir mais Draco lui dit froidement qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle. Elle les laissa donc tranquille, le seul moyen d'avoir la paix.

- « Alors Harry, qu'est ce que tu aimes ? »

- « Oh...euh...je sais pas trop, pas trop flasy ».

- « Bon...et ta couleur préférée ? Non ça je connais c'est vert ».

- « Oui et la tienne crème. »

- « Exact, tout le monde pense que c'est vert. Bon voyons voyons... »

Harry suivit Draco dans les rayons et le laissa choisir. De toute façons il n'y connaissait rien alors il se laissa guider volontiers par son petit ami. Voyant la montagne de vêtement il commença à paniquer.

- « Draco...Il y a en de trop. »

- « On ne va pas tout prendre et il y en a pour moi aussi, aller on va essayer ».

- « Obligé ? »

- « Oui obligé Harry, aller en cabine ! »

Le brun s'exécuta et essaya les tenues que son petit ami lui préparait et il devait à chaque fois lui montrer. A chaque fois le blond lui faisait des compliments comme quoi ça lui allait bien. Draco lui faisait que des compliments et il se prit au jeux. Finalement ce n'était pas si mal. À la fin de la séance d'essayage, le brun choisi quelques tenues dont une de soirée. Le blond prit lui aussi quelques vêtements. Ils réglèrent et se décidèrent pour rentrer.

Une fois rentré, chacun rangea ses affaires dans sa malle. Et Harry fit plaisir à son petit ami en brûlant ses anciens vêtements.

- « Prêt pour les vacances Harry ? »

- « C'est dans une semaine Draco ».

- « Je sais, je suis pressé je n'y peut rien pas toi ».

- « Si si ».

- « Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu Harry qu'y a t-il ? »

- « Je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'impression que... »

- « Que quoi Harry ? Severus ne retira pas son engagement ».

- « Je sais mais une fois j'ai voulu aller au terrier et à la dernière minute c'est tombé à l'eau alors... »

- « Ça va bien se passer Harry ne t'inquiète pas ».

- « Je serais content lorsqu'on sera chez toi ».

- « D'accord Harry. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de passer noël avec Severus. »

- « Non bien sur que non. »

- « Parlez pas potion pendant toute la soirée »

- « Promis mais un peu quand même ? »

- « Oui un peu ».

- « Merci Draco ».

- « Euh...Tu veux que Ron vienne te voir pendant les vacances ? Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais ».

- « Non je ne veux pas te déranger. »

- « Il ne me dérange pas, finalement je l'aime bien, tu pourras l'inviter on ira au parc d'attraction couvert ça vais être cool. Je vois mal Severus dans les attractions ».

- « D'accord ».

- « On va bien s'amuser tu vas voir ».

- « Je te fais confiance la dessus Draco ».

Le petit couple décida de laisser les devoirs au lendemain et ils allèrent se promener près du lac et dans le jardin de serpentard.

Ils ne passèrent pas par leur chambre mais alla directement dans les appartements de Severus pour dîner. Harry bu sa potion et le souper arriva sur la table. Ils soupèrent et ils allèrent au lit. Même en s'étant levé tard Harry était fatigué et il alla directement au lit.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Alors?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis affreusement désolé de ce retard. Mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. J'ai eu des examens, puis des révisions pour ensuite passer mes oraux et après j'ai eu la grippe...  
>Mais voilà enfin le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 8.<span>**

La semaine se passa relativement bien. Ron venait souvent le voir et ils ne virent pas Hermione de la semaine. L'explication était simple : ses parents l'avaient transféré à Beaux Bâtons. Au moins de ce côté là ils étaient tranquilles.

Et le jour arriva enfin. La veille des vacances. La journée fut longue pour le blond qui n'attendait que ça depuis une semaine déjà. Harry lui était plus réservé et plutôt anxieux. Il se demandait si il allait vraiment pouvoir passer les fêtes de fin d'année hors de l'école et donc chez Draco. Il était anxieux même si le professeur Snape lui répétait qu'il se portait toujours garant pour lui. La fin des cours sonna et ils allèrent tous partir le lendemain par le train.

L'anxiété de Harry diminua un peu lorsqu'il prépara sa valise avec Draco. À partir de ce moment il se rassura et essaya de se convaincre que cette année il fêterai noël en dehors de l'école. Ils allèrent manger de bonne heure pour pouvoir se coucher tôt. Le train partait de bonne heure le lendemain, il fallait donc être en forme.

Le lendemain le réveille fut difficile pour Harry. Il se doucha et ne but qu'une simple tasse de chocolat. Il était loin d'être réveillé. C'est comme un zombie qui traversa les couloirs de l'école. Devant le quai il retrouva Ron et Blaise. Ils décidèrent donc de voyager ensembles. Lorsqu'ils furent installés et le train démarré, Harry retomba dans les bras de Morphée.

- « Qu'avez vous fait hier soir pour que Harry se rendorme ? » Demanda le roux.

- « D'ailleurs on aurait dis un zombie dans les couloirs. Draco...Tu as trop abuser de lui voyons » Se moqua gentiment Blaise.

- « Vous dites n'importe quoi. On s'est coucher tôt hier. J'ai eu du mal à le réveiller et il a encore besoin de sommeil ».

- « Tout à fait d'accord avec Draco, Blaise. Harry faisait des cauchemars tous les soirs donc il a besoin de sommeil. Et au fait ses maux de têtes ? »

- « Divers carences. Le professeur Snape lui a préparer une potion pour ça. De ce côté ça va mieux mais il est vrai qu'il a encore besoin de sommeil ».

- « Ok les gars, j'ai rien dit ». Blaise rendit les armes.

Le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les trois parlèrent de tout et de rien. En les regardant jamais on aurait pu penser qu'il y avait une guerre des maisons et qu'ils se détestaient depuis presque 7 ans. Le brun ouvrit les yeux une demi-heure avant l'arrivé et le blond paya le petit déjeuner à tout le monde.

Le train arriva en gare à la voie 9 ¾. Ils se séparèrent et le blond se dirigea vers une voiture.

- « Tu as une voiture Draco ? ».

- « Bien sur et le permis qui va avec ».

- « Oh... ».

- « Allez grimpe ».

Le brun mis sa valise dans la voiture et y monta. Il mis sa ceinture et il démarra direction le supermarché.

- « On va aller faire des courses avant de rentrer ».

- « D'accord ».

Ils y arrivèrent et allèrent faire les courses. Ils décidèrent ensemble des menus et firent les courses en conséquences. De toute manière ils allaient y retourner pour le réveillon de noël. Au bout d'une heure ils allèrent à la caisse et Harry insista pour payer la moitié et Draco ne pu pas dire non. Une fois les courses terminées, ils repartirent direction l'appartement de Draco.

Le blond entra et se gara dans un parking privé au pied d'un appartement de haut standing. Harry reconnu bien là son petit ami. Draco restait Draco. Ils déchargèrent et prirent l'ascenseur. Sur le palier il n'y avait que deux portes. Le blond se dirigea vers la droite et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il laissa Harry entrer en premier pour qu'il découvre là où il allait passer les 15 prochains jours.

Lui il le connaissait, il l'avait déjà visiter et l'avait décoré et meublé.

Lorsque Harry rentra il sut tout de suite qu'il était chez le blond. Tout était très raffiné dans les tons crème et quelques touches de vert.

- « Alors comment tu trouves ? »

- « Ton appartement est très beau Draco ».

- « Merci, fait comme chez toi, je vais te faire visiter ».

le blond lui fit visiter son appartement et Harry apprécia tout particulièrement le salon cosy avec la cheminé. Ils déballèrent leurs affaires et Draco lui fit une place dans son armoire. Ils finirent par ranger les courses.

- « Va remettre tes chaussures on sort ».

- « Encore ? »

- « Harry c'est les vacances de noël et qui dit noël dit... »

- « Neige ? »

- « Un sapin Harry, aller dépêche toi, je t'attend ».

En effet le blond état déjà prêt et l'attendait à la porte. Harry se dépêcha donc de mettre ses chaussures et son manteau. Ils allèrent donc à la jardinerie pour acheter le sapin. Le blond était perplexe, il pensait que cela allait faire plaisir à Harry mais apparemment il s'était trompé à moins qu'il y avait autre chose.

De son côté Harry se demandait pourquoi un sapin. De tout façon il n'avait jamais le droit d'y toucher ou d'y mettre des décorations. Mais bon si cela faisait plaisir à son petit ami il allait le suivre.

Arrivé à la jardinerie, le couple, ou plutôt Draco choisi le sapin et quelques décorations. Harry n'était pas vraiment enclin à s'intéresser à leur premier sapin de noël ensemble.

- « Harry...Le sapin ne t'intéresses pas ? »

- « De toute façon j'ai pas le droit d'y toucher alors qu'est ce que ça change ? »

- « Pas le droit de le toucher ? Mais qui dis ça Harry ? »

- « Mon oncle et ma tante ».

- «On discutera de ça une fois rentré ».

Le blond était inquiet. Ces moldus avaient encré des idées biens profondes dans l'esprit d'Harry. Ne pas toucher un sapin, dans quel monde vivaient-ils ?

Le blond passa à la caisse et paya le sapin et les décorations. Ils allèrent ensuite à la voiture. Une fois arrivé. Draco installa le sapin sous le regard envieux d'Harry.

- « On doit discuter Harry ».

Le blond s'assit et posa deux tasses de chocolat sur la table basse. Harry s'y assit en prenant sa tasse en attendant de quoi le blond voulait discuter et pourquoi il ne décorait pas le sapin.

- « Explique moi cette histoire Harry, je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit de décorer le sapin ? ».

- « Mon oncle et ma tante me l'interdise ».

- « Ils ne sont pas là Harry et je veux qu'on décors le sapin ensemble ».

- « Je vais casser des choses ».

- « Ne dit pas de bêtise Harry et vient décorer le sapin avec moi sinon il restera comme ça ».

- « Je ne peux pas c'est interdit ».

Draco prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux. « Harry ce n'est pas interdit,vient décorer le sapin avec moi s'il te plais. Tu n'iras plus jamais chez ces moldus et je veux que tu oublies tout ce qu'ils ont pu dire d'accord. Aller vient s'il te plais ».

Le petit brun hocha finalement la tête. Ils purent donc décorer ensemble le sapin même si les premières décorations furent hésitantes pour Harry. Il avait si peur de les faire tomber qu'il osait à peine. Le sapin fut décoré à deux et il fut très beau. Pour le récompenser le blond embrassa son petit brun tendrement. Il savait qu'Harry avait pris goût à ses baisers.

- « Notre sapin est très beau, qu'est ce qu'on va manger au réveillon ? Tu as une envie particulière Harry? »

- « N'importe, peu importe... »

- « Harry ton avis m'importe beaucoup tu sais. Je n'aime pas te voir te dévaloriser comme ça. Alors as tu une envie particulière pour le réveillon ? »

- « Euh...bien j'aimerais goûter du foie gras et tout les trucs traditionnels ».

- « Alors on va dire, foie gras en entré, chapon en plat et bûche en dessert, c'est pas mal non ? »

- « C'est parfait ».

- « On ira faire les courses demain matin »

- « D'accord ».

- « Viens on va prendre un bain ensemble. »

- « Uhm...oui...d'accord ».

Harry était hésitant de se montrer nu devant son petit copain, surtout que lui était vraiment beau. Mais la dernière fois qu'ils avaient pris un bain ensemble,le blond n'avait fait aucunes remarques et c'est pour cela qu'il acceptait assez facilement de prendre un bain avec lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de bain, Draco était déjà dans la baignoire. Cette fois il ne pouvait se cacher comme dans la salle de bain des préfets, alors il se déshabilla et rentra le plus vite possible dans l'eau. Le blond regarda rapidement le corps de son brun juste pour vérifier si il ne s'était pas de nouveau fait du mal et il vit que non et il en fut rassurer. Il ne regarda pas plus pour ne pas mettre Harry encore mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà.

La baignoire était assez grande pour ne pas qu'ils se touchent et évidemment, Harry s'était mis à l'autre bout, à l'opposé de Draco. Ce dernier aurait bien aimé partager un moment agréable et de détente ensemble. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient deux inconnus. Le blond se rapprocha doucement de son petit-ami. Le brun ne dit rien mais il voyait bien le blond se rapprocher de lui. Il le laissa faire, de toute manière quand Draco avait un idée dans la tête il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. À la fin de sa manœuvre le blond frôlait son petit ami sans non plus le coller. Ce qui était étranger c'est que habillé Harry ne refusait aucun contacte et même le cherchait mais lorsqu'il était dans le bain il le fuyait. Draco pouvait le comprendre. A en croire son expérience chez les moldus il avait du être rabaissé et ils s'étaient s'en doute moqué de lui. Draco, avec l'aide de son parrain, allait redonner confiance au petit brun.

Draco tenta de détendre le brun en engageant une conversation toute banale.

- « Que veux tu manger ce soir ? »

- « N'importe ».

- « On peut commander quelques choses ? »

- « Je peux cuisiner ».

- « Tu n'es pas obligé, je suis sur que tes moldus t'obligeaient à cuisiner ».

- « Oui mais j'aime bien cuisiner, c'est un peu comme les potions ».

- « D'accord, tu me diras si tu as besoins d'aide ».

- « Tu as déjà cuisiné Draco ? »

- « Non, jamais ».

- « Si je te demande ton aide ça a être une catastrophe » Le brun ria doucement.

- « Oui sûrement ». Le plus grand ria avec lui. Il était nul, en faite non il était néant en cuisine.

Harry se lava et sorti, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les bains même si il le prenait tout seul. Il se sécha et s'habilla laissant Draco faire trempette. Le brun alla dans la cuisine et regarda dans les placards et dans le frigo pour voir ce qu'il allait cuisiner. Et il n'avait pas menti, il aimait bien cuisiner. Il se décida pour des hamburgers maisons. Il n'avait pas grande préparations à faire juste couper les tomates, préparer les feuilles de salade et mettre la table. Le blond arriva et regarda ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

- « Que prépares tu ? »

- « Hamburgers ».

- « Je peut d'aider ? »

- « Te mettre à table et préparer ton pain je vais cuire les steaks »

- « Bien chef ».

Le blond prépara son pain et il remarqua qu'Harry avait déjà préparer le sien. Le brun cuit les steaks. Harry posa celui de Draco sur son pain et le sein par la suite. Il s'assoit et ils commencèrent à manger. Le repas fut silencieux et le blond eu l'impression que Harry était un peu fâché.

De son côté Harry n'était pas fâché loin de là mais il était juste fatigué. Il n'avait qu'une envie, aller dans le lit et dormir.

Finalement, à force de l'observer, le blond remarqua que le brun était juste fatigué. Après avoir fini leur repas, Harry parti faire la vaisselle mais le blond la fit d'un coup de baguette.

- « Va te coucher Harry, je te rejoint après »

Le brun suivit le conseil et alla dans la chambre pour se coucher. Il mit son pyjama et il regretta soudain de ne pas avoir pris le pyjama vert de Draco dans sa valise. Il n'avait osé. Il du donc se résoudre à mettre un vieux t-shirt avant d'aller dans les draps. Il était en train de somnoler lorsque Draco entra dans la chambre pour lui aussi aller se coucher. Le brun vient directement se coller à lui et il s'endormit.

Le blond remarqua alors la tenu de nuit de son petit ami. Demain il lui donnerait le fameux pyjama vert. Ça sera beaucoup mieux que son ignoble t-shirt tout déformé.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, il vous plais?<p> 


End file.
